Hidden Evil
by Lexen
Summary: Horrible things happened to Percy under the reign of Pius Thicknesse and Lord Voldemort. Kingsley is about to discover just how horrible those things were. *Sensitive Topics/Triggers*Please read AN.*


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. This is an entry for the "Different Genres" competition in the "Horror" category on HPFC. It is also an entry for the "Dark and Twisted One-Shot/Drabble" challenge using option 2. It is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt as well as creates some very AU history for exactly what happened to Percy when Pius Thicknesse was the Minister of Magic. **

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story! It contains sensitive material including rape, non-consensual activities, and the death of a muggle. It is not graphic, and all characters are older than eighteen. But if it bothers you, PLEASE don't read it! That's why it's rated mature.**

** This story jumps between two time periods. The first period is during the time when Pius Thicknesse was Minister of Magic and is in italics. The second period is almost a year after the Final Battle and is in regular text. It begins in the first period.**

_ "Relax, Percy. It will make this so much easier."_

_ Pius Thicknesse shoved Percy up against the wall, casting a charm to silence the younger man's screams. A binding spell cut off his struggles as Pius unfastened his robes and the suit beneath. Another careless wave of his wand stripped Percy of his clothes._

_ Unable to escape or fight, Percy Weasley closed his eyes._

"Why do you flinch away from me? I love you, and you love me. Percy, what happened?"

Percy did not meet the concerned brown eyes. He stared down at his hands as he twisted them in his lap.

"You wouldn't understand. You'll hate me for it!"

Gentle hands nudged Percy's chin up so that the younger man had to meet Kingsley's gaze.

"Nothing could ever make me do that. Please, Percy. Tell me."

The younger wizard started to talk.

_ Percy found himself the featured "entertainment" at the next Dark Revel. Surrounded by Death Eaters with only a white robe to cover his nakedness, Percy was dragged by Pius into the center of the circle where he was shoved to the ground between dead bodies, the result of the night's earlier revelry. In lieu of a binding spell, Pius chose to share his toy with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, letting them restrain him while the Minister slaked his lust before handing Percy over to them to play with afterward._

_ When his abused body was given to Severus to "fix," even that cold, hardened man looked shocked and disgusted. To his credit, he offered to obliviate Percy. Percy refused. Somewhere within himself, Percy still clung to his pride. So Severus simply did the best he could to put him back together again._

Kingsley was silent after Percy finished. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Death Eaters were capable of that degree of immorality. But one look at Percy, curled up in a ball with the bedclothes wrapped around him as he stared at nothing, told him just how true it was.

"Was Thicknesse really under the Imperius?" Kingsley asked.

"I'm not sure," Percy whispered. "But he certainly seemed to enjoy what he did."

_ The sobbing muggle woman was immobilized on the floor of the Minister's office. Antonin Doholov, looking rather bored, had his wand trained on her as Pius Thicknesse looked on dispassionately._

_ "Well, Percy, what will it be? Would you like a go at her? She's really starting to get on my nerves, and it would be so pleasurable to watch you cast your very first Unforgivable."_

_ Percy's blue eyes were blank and empty as he stared at the wall above the Minister's shoulder. Pius sighed. _

_ "Ah Percy, you will never learn, will you? Once again, we must do this the hard way."_

_ The muggle's sobs were abruptly silenced by the Minister's Killing Curse before he shoved Percy onto his back on his desk and raped him one more time._

They were both crying now. Kingsley, for once in his life, did not even have the beginnings of a plan. How did he even begin to help Percy deal with this?

Abruptly, he realized that there was one thing he could definitely do…one thing that might mean more than anything else.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around Percy, fingers sliding into his red hair.

"I love you, Percy, and that is never going to change. You are stuck with me, and we will get through this together. I swear it on my life and magic."

They cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
